Kalin
Kalin is a character in Fable III. She is the leader of the Aurorans and will join the Hero in the revolution in exchange for your promise to rebuild the City of Aurora and protect it. She is one of the few survivors of The Crawler's attack five years prior to the beginning of the game. One year after the attack, she saved Logan's life when he and his soldiers were attacked by the Crawler. Afterward he promised to protect Aurora from this dark entity. However, he broke his promise and left Aurora to its fate. When you meet her, you must also promise to protect Aurora from the Crawler, but you can later break this promise. If you read a note that is near the steps of the temple when you first enter the city, you learn that she took leadership of her people after her father's death at the hands of the Darkness. ﻿ Kalin first appears in the story after the Hero and Walter Beck face the Crawler and become separated. She, along with Ben Finn (whom she found earlier in the local port) find the Hero in the desert after they collapse from being attacked by the Crawler, and soon after they find Walter (knowing that he wouldn't be far from the Hero). She and the other Aurorans nurse them back to health. Shortly afterwords Kalin offers her help in the revolution, in exchange for a promise to rebuild Aurora and protect it. After the defeat of the Crawler, Kalin tells the Hero that she's going back to Aurora to continue to help her people rebuild their lives. A decade after the Crawler's defeat at the hands of the Hero King, Kalin still serves as leader of Aurora and it's representative in the court of Albion, even introducing the Hero King to his future wife, Laylah. Attending the wedding ceremony between the Hero of Brightwall and Laylah, the wedding is interrupted by the sudden appearance of an envoy from Samarkand named Shan. Shan reveals that the Darkness has re-emerged in Samarkand, news that Kalin, Laylah, and the Hero are deeply distraught by. Deciding to put an end to one of Albion's greatest threats once and for all, the Hero takes Kalin, as well as Ben Finn and a company of soldiers from the Royal Army to the faraway desert land. Forced away from the port town of Fairwinds by vessels crewed by Hollow Men, Kalin uses her knowledge to guide the expedition through the vast desert wastes that the army is forced to march, abandoning much of their artillery in the process. The army survives the crossing, coming across the village of Sweetwater Trees. Taking time to rest and restock, the expedition finds itself attacked by Sand Furies and the traitorous villagers both, who would give up any travelers to the Sand Furies in return for their lives. The group departs the village, avoiding a Sand Fury blockade by traversing through the ruins of the cursed city of Asur-keh-la. It is during their march that the army discovers the true extent to the city's curse: endless streams of Hollow Men attack the group while the seemingly-living sand falls beneath them, threatening to swallow up those left behind. It is here that Kalin saved the Hero of Brightwall's life once more, spiriting him away on a horse before he, too, is consumed by the desert. When the Hero King resolves to stop the sands and Hollow Men both by using his Force Push mastery to sink the buried city, Kalin is entrusted to lead the army to safety. This plan succeeds, and the group is able to march on. After an adventure to the Cave of a Thousand Guardians to find more water, the group release Percival, who takes the Hero to meet with the Hero of Bowerstone's old ally, Garth, while Kalin and Ben continue marching the army to the capital of Zahadar. Reuniting at the capital's gates with the Hero King, Garth, and an army of warrior monks, the master Will-user formulates a plan; he, Kalin, and Ben will lead the Royal Army in a full frontal assault to distract Samarkand's brutal new Empress while the Hero sneaks into the palace and captures her. Kalin actively participates in the battle, leading the Royal Army and its allies through the city streets on the way to the palace. On the verge of total victory, however, the Darkness emerges from the city's rivers, killing many and forcing the army to retreat, leaving the Hero in the clutches of the Empress. Although Kalin, Ben, and Percival demand that they go back and rescue their friend, Garth points out that hasty action is likely to be unsuccessful and that they will need a plan. The others sadly agree. Trivia *According to the High Priestess, the blue dye used for the Aurorans' tattoos represents sorrow. This could mean that Kalin has blue tattoos because she is mourning for the loss of her father and the death of many of her people after the Crawler attack. *When reading the note she left and by her tone she was very close to her father. *Kalin can be seen equipped with a master longsword and a master turret rifle. Category:Fable III Characters Category:Aurora Category:Fable: Edge of the World Characters